


For Naoe, from Santa!

by Paxdracona



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embedded Images, Fluff, M/M, Wings, artpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxdracona/pseuds/Paxdracona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains: artpost with a drawing of the fluffy kind, with bonus wings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Naoe, from Santa!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoe/gifts).



_Prompt: Dean works at a car wash and Cas owns a fleet of classic cars. Sam keeps losing his shoe._  
I severely regret not being able to write because this is such a stellar prompt for a fic! I hope a drawing is okay as well ♥ Happy (late) Holidays!

[](http://nl.tinypic.com?ref=2yvjghe)


End file.
